


Surprises

by daisiesonice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisiesonice/pseuds/daisiesonice
Summary: After the kiss in episode 7, Victor and Yuuri go back to the hotel. Yuuri gets bold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If this actually happens in episode 8 you will hear my screams of joy, no matter where you are in the galaxy.

Victor's lips were soft. The ice hit his back but his head, supported by Victor's hand, was protected. His eyes softened as he saw nothing at all, nothing but the hazy image of Victor above him. 

And, on the way back to the hotel, Yuuri slowly came back to himself. The medal weighed down his neck but that wasn't the reason his eyes were bowed to the floor.  
He dared a look a Victor. The man still had a smile on his face. He was ridiculously handsome. Yuuri didn't dare to look for too long but he traced his lips with his cold fingers and dared to dream Victor would surprise him again. 

He opened the taxi door and stumbled into the elevator. Victor pushed the button and took off his gloves. Yuuri stared at his long fingers for far too long. 

"Shall I surprise you again, Yuuri?" Victor said.

Yuuri saw his reflection in the elevator's cold metal before his eyes fluttered shut. His heart pounded with each movement (especially Victor's footsteps, closing in on him) and he gripped the bar, desperate for support. 

Victor leaned in. Yuuri could feel his breath, his minty scent and his hand once again supporting his head. Then, he felt Victor's lips on his forehead. 

"Victor!" he shouted. 

"What? I surprised you, didn't I?" 

Yuuri took matters into his own hands. Or lips. Whatever. He wasn't thinking straight. Their lips met clumsily, Yuuri almost pulled away to apologise for his probably abysmal skill, then Victor pulled him closer. His hands wandered down his waist while Yuuri clinged to his coat, Victor bit his lip and Yuuri was quite sure the French were supposed to be the best kissers, not Russian ice skaters but then Victor always excelled at whatever he did. 

Victor squeezed his ass. The elevator binged open. Yuuri jumped out of his skin. 

"Sorry, did I go too far?" he asked, taking Yuuri's wrist and guiding him into the corridor. 

Yuuri checked his heart was still beating. "No, I mean, you're good. That was good. Um, Victor we've walked past the hotel room." 

He laughed, a slight blush on his face. "Oh. So we have."

Victor fumbled with the keys but, eventually, they were in. Yuuri could get in his pjs, go to bed and get some glorious sleep. He could. Really. There was just something he had to do first. 

"Victor, I was wondering..." he said as the other man took off his coat, "Is this ok? Y-you're, um, I'm ok with it but-"

"That's all that matters to me."

Yuuri bit down his bright, embarrassing smile before it began. "O-ok. It's just... I know in Russia it might not be ok and I don't want to get you into any trouble."

"Oh, Yuuri," Victor said, his fingers tracing his cheek, "I was in trouble from the day I saw you skate. There have been rumours for a while and, well, I don't mind confirming them. I wish things were different, yes, but I'm not ashamed of what I feel for you and I refuse to hide it. Do I seem like the type to shy away from PDA?"

"Well, so far you haven't," Yuuri muttered, thinking back on the day. 

Victor stroked his hair. "There you are then. I should be the one asking you if this is ok. I know how shy you can be."

"It's fine. My parents are ok with-," he said, interruppting himself with a yawn. 

Victor smiled fondly. "We'll talk about it in the morning. Let's get to bed."

In the shower, Yuuri debated washing himself down with cold water. On the one hand, he'd just done well in a competition and punishing himself like a monk wasn't a habit he was willing to begin. On the other hand, if he didn't, he'd have to deal with...the problem another way and Victor would probably hear him. 

Was that a bad thing, though? 

Yuuri kept the water hot and compromised. He didn't touch himself. Except using soap to actually wash because, obviously, he didn't want to stink up the place. Not that he was planning anything. Not that he had any expectations whatsoever; the twin beds were a mile apart. 

"Shower's free," Yuuri said, wiping his glasses then placed them on the set of drawers. 

Victor left. Yuuri waited for the shower to turn on. As quietly and quickly as he could, Yuuri pushed the beds together. Before he changed his mind, Yuuri dived into his side and waited. And waited. 

"Mm, it's a nice shower but nothing can beat your hot springs and... Yuuri. You're adorable," he said.  
Yuuri peeked out of the covers. Victor was drying his hair with a towel on the edge of the bed, his back to him. He was shirtless. This was nothing new but Yuuri couldn't help but feel that Victor had managed to out move him. 

That wouldn't do. 

Yuuri crept out of the covers and shuffled down the bed until he was behind Victor. Gathering up his courage with a deep breath in, he kissed Victor's neck.

Victor dropped the towel. He turned around, looked at Yuuri's surprised face (honestly, Yuuri hadn't expected to do it either) and asked, "What do you want from me?"

Yuuri shuffled back and hid away behind his hands. 

"You can tell me," he said, trapping Yuuri with his voice and arms on either side, "Do you know what I want? 

Yuuri shook his head. 

"I want kiss you," he said and Yuuri let him. 

"Where can I touch you?" he asked and Yuuri replied with a broken moan. "Tell me, Yuuri." 

"A-anywhere?" he said, struggling to stay grounded on his knees.

"You can touch me anywhere, too," Victor encouraged, "Do you want to sit on my lap?"

Embarrassingly eager, Yuuri shuffled around until Victor grabbed his waist and pulled them together. Yuuri used all the remaining strength in his legs to stay just slightly away from being completely together, though his resolve crumbled with each second. 

"There, перфект," Victor said, playing with his hair, "Comfy?" 

Not ready to give into Victor's pace, Yuuri asked, "I can touch you anywhere?" 

Victor confirmed this by placing Yuuri's hands on his chest and putting his own on Yuuri's ass again. This time Yuuri wasn't surprised, instead, he was absolutely thrilled the man he wanted so much seemed to reciprocate that need. 

Pushing away caution as if he was jumping into the deep end of a pool, Yuuri closed the gap between them. Victor made the next move, digging his fingers into Yuuri's ass, grinding them together. 

"Ah, Victor," Yuuri moaned, trying to copy and move with Victor but the ache in his legs was unforgiving. He whined pathetically, "Victor."

"Shh, it's ok. I've got you," Victor said, softly. He pushed Yuuri down on the bed, carefully supporting his head. "Let me do the work this time, ok?" 

Yuuri would have argued but Victor's hands were more persuasive than the devil. He helped Yuuri out of his shirt, tugged down his underwear and whispered, "What do you want, Yuuri?" 

Too gone to use words, Yuuri showed him. He stroked his dick, tempted to close his eyes to spare some embarrassment but keeping them open was worth it to see Victor lean in, move his hand away, and kiss the tip. 

"Please."

Victor licked his length, painfully slow, eyes on Yuuri but unfocused, and finally took him into his mouth completely. He pushed Yuuri's hips into the mattress (as if to say 'behave') and he tried, God, he tried to stay still but Victor's mouth was too warm. 

"You look so good," he said, using his hand to tease Yuuri. "Today, too. You were amazing, so beautiful."

Yuuri came in his hand quickly. He caught his breath then regained his remaining sanity. "Victor, where are you going?" 

He shrugged with an easy smile. "You're tired so I can-"

Yuuri grabbed his wrist. "You can finish here." He almost laughed at his surprise. Instead, Yuuri held his hand, "Please. Show me?" 

Victor took off his pants and joined him back on the bed. Leaning over him, Victor kissed his neck and followed the vein down. Yuuri felt his eyelids growing heavy. 

"Stay with me." Victor bit into Yuuri's skin. 

"Yes, I'm here, Victor," he said, hesitantly, "What should I do?" 

"Talk to me," Victor begged. 

Yuuri struggled. "I-I don't know what to say.."

"Then... Imagine I'm fucking you."

Yuuri's brain short circuited. "V-victor." He closed his eyes, listening to his moans and harsh breathing. "M-more."

Victor encouraged him with more kisses. 

"I like you," he confessed. Victor paused, only for a moment, in his kisses then renewed again his lips on all the skin he could reach. 

Getting lost in the words and Victor's touch, Yuuri admitted something he had never dreamed to say aloud. "I want you so much. Maybe before I even met you. I've never done that before but if it's with you then I want to. Soon. Promise me. Promise me, Victor."

"дерьмо, I want you too. Aah, Yuuri. Yuuri, please-"

Victor finished in his hand, dripping onto Yuuri's chest. Yuuri's eyes closed. "Don't you dare forget." 

"As if I could," he whispered, pulling Yuuri into his chest. 

"Victor, I'm gross and sticky and-"

"That's not true. I think you're very handsome... You are a bit sticky, though." 

"I will leave this bed. I swear."

"No, let's be sticky together, Yuuri~"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
